


A Rebelious Kiss

by OmniscientProstitute



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, mentions of physical harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute
Summary: A stranger kisses Remus to spite some homophobics.





	A Rebelious Kiss

Religion had never been something Remus had consciously focused on. He had gone to church when he was growing up. His mom had required a strict attendance until he turned sixteen. Remus wasn't a devout nor an atheist; agnostic was the closest label he had come across. He understood the importance of religion. To recovering addicts or to those who suffer from mental illness the words of religion were the only things keeping them upright. Remus understood that religion could also spawn hatred in its followers; although, Remus tried not to blame religion for the actions of people. Sometimes that could be difficult, especially when they encroached upon his space. 

Twice a year a group of older men would set up at strategic spots all over campus. Once such spot was across the street from Remus's dorm. It was a cruel place to stand guard, since it was the only way onto campus from the east side. Remus had been stopped by the group every time they came on campus. the scars on his face made him a magnet for their pity. They assumed it was from a suicide attempt and believed that their God was a way for him to save himself. A majority of the time, if he wasn't able to retreat, he would be forced to stand there and nod along to the preaching until they pressed a pocket bible into his hand and sent him on his way. Their approach was normally pleasant, but sometimes there were aggressors.

The man was dressed in khaki pants and a blue sweater. He was yelling at a student who had been pulled out of the stream of backpacks. The guy was wearing ripped black jeans and a Judas Priest T-shirt. His wavy black shoulder length hair whipped around his face as he screamed back at the preacher. Remus made the mistake of slowing down. Remus slipped up and made eye-contact with the stupid student who went out of his way to verbally fight a grown man about homosexuality. Smooth pale hands gripped onto Remus's arm, yanking him into the other student's chest. His brown eyes were alight with fiery passion lit by an anger that could only be mustered from intense love. Remus couldn't tell what the guy was shouting. He just knew that it ended with powerful lips pushing against his with the desperation only brought on by trying to prove a point. Remus was released as the world erupted into chaos. The stream had stopped to circle them. Phones were trained on him and the guy next to him, who was basking in the attention and victory. In the hectic push and pull of people, Remus made his escape. 

It took an hour and fifteen minutes for the entire school to have video of the morning's events. People stared and whispered when he walked between buildings. People he had never seen in his life stopped him in the halls for high fives and fist bumps. People assumed he and the other guy were an item.

Remus looked up as someone slid into the seat across from him. "You're hard to track down." The guy had pulled his hair back into a bun.

"Really, because everyone else on campus has had no problem finding me."

"Look, I know I shouldn't have just kissed you, but that asshole was pissing me off, and nobody was backing me up, so I did something I knew would shut him up, or at least get people's attention, and-"

"It's fine." Remus cut the guy off "Nobody got hurt." They sat in awkward silence for a few ticks of the clock just staring at each other.

"I'm Sirius by the way. Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin." It was weird shaking hands and introducing himself to a guy he had already kissed. "So, are you planning to study, or is there something else you needed?"

"Yeah, actually, I was wondering if you would want to get diner together?" Remus cleared his throat; he hadn't been expecting that. "You're just really cute, and you seem interesting. My friend James also says that I need to find the first person who will put up with my shit and hang onto them, and you've been really chill about this whole thing, and you didn't punch me in the face when I kissed you this morning, and I-"

"Dinner sounds good. How about tomorrow at five? I'll meet you at the fountain outside main hall."

"Great." Sirius beamed, standing up from his chair. "I'll see you then Remus."

By the end of the week the school paper had run an article about the Rom-Comesq meeting of Sirius and Remus the official cutest couple on campus. The picture accompanying the article was of the fateful morning off of someone's phone. Sirius had done an interview for the article and posed the whole situation as a proof of fate. Remus found the interview ridiculous as well as sweet. Sirius had a flare for dramatics, and if he wanted to describe Remus as a "God sent angel to prove those bastards wrong", he would let it slide.


End file.
